


April Showers

by SegaBarrett



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: 2000 Movie, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has a surprise for the group; Judas is less than thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from JCS, nor are these meant as representations of the real historical figures.
> 
> A/N: Written for cotton candy bingo, prompt, "pregnancy".

Mary Magdalene had been traveling with them for three months when they found out. They had a doctor in their extended group, but his resources were pretty limited when they were on the go, so they had had to detour to a tiny clinic on the outskirts of Bethany. Everyone had been concerned – she’d been fainting, unable to eat, falling sick – well, everyone had been concerned except Judas, who had found the whole thing a tedious bore.

When the verdict had come back – and the doctor, gazing around at the group of thirteen men, didn’t seem to know where to look – Judas had let out a frustrated sigh and stalked off to stand by a vending machine. The others found him out there, and all began speaking in a flurry of suggestions.

“Judas, you need to let it go,” Peter told him. “I know you’re jealous of her but it’s not helping, and now it isn’t just about you and her.”

“Because that’s what we need!” Judas railed. “A baby slowing us down!”

The others didn’t seem to be exactly listening to him.

“We should throw her a baby shower,” Peter suggested.

“That’s right,” Simon agreed, “A baby shower.”

***

“Judas,” Peter said. “Please, just do us this one favor, this one time. Don’t mess this up by having a temper tantrum.”

“I do not throw temper tantrums!” Judas exclaimed, “And why would I even want to be there? Aren’t baby showers for women only anyway?”

“Well, there aren’t really that many women in our group,” Simon pointed out. “It’s kind of a guys-only core. But we want all the Twelve to be there. If you don’t show up… well, then we’re only really the Eleven.”

Judas pouted and looked down at the ground. 

“Don’t we have more important things to do? I thought we’d be feeding the poor, changing the world! Instead, we’re all sitting around giving her gifts because she was unlucky enough to get knock…”

Jesus took that particular moment to walk through the door, dressed in his normal cargo pants and white shirt, and looking rather radiant. Judas sighed. Trying to talk back to his leader and best friend could oftentimes be rather difficult, especially considering that Jesus seemed to always know something that he hadn’t decided to let the rest of them in on. 

“Hi, Jesus,” Simon said eagerly, “We were just planning the shower.”

Jesus smiled.

“That’s great, Simon. Have you all decided what you’re bringing? Remember, this child will not need material things nearly so much as love and a good example.”

Judas crossed his arms and made an annoyed sound. He could have just gotten out of it by buying a onesie, otherwise.

***

“She’s almost here!” Peter whispered to Judas, rather forcefully pulling him behind a tree. “Get ready.” 

They had managed to find a little garden that connected to a local park, and seemed to be the perfect place to have this gathering, so long as the bugs were kept at bay and didn’t go after the cake Bartholomew had baked.

They heard footfalls in the distance, the sound of sandals walking over twigs. A moment later, Mary appeared in the garden, looking around and placing her hands absentmindedly on her stomach. Jesus was leading her, taking her by the hand.

“Why are we here?” she asked with a smile.

Simon tumbled out, doing a somewhat ineffective somersault.

“Surprise!” he exclaimed. 

Mary let out a little gasp as the other Apostles crept out, with Judas the last to appear.

“Thank you so much!” 

Judas glimpsed a tear in her eye.

***

It was early morning when Judas was awoken to the most horrendous yells he had ever heard in his life. 

It sounded like someone was dying, or maybe getting tortured.

He got up and grabbed his gun, sure that if someone was attacking the camp, he was ready to defend them.

He ducked into a room and, after catching a glimpse of what was actually going on, beat a hasty retreat. His eyes were wide.

Judas hadn’t ever thought long and hard about how he had come to be, but he had just gotten an eyeful of an idea.

“Ahhhh!” he exclaimed to Peter, who was also outside the room. “My eyes!”

“Quit being such a drama king,” Peter groused, but Judas noticed he didn’t look all that unfazed either. “Just stay out here if they need you.”

“I’m not going back in there!” Judas declared. 

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Lightweight.”

***

They didn’t get called in until about an hour later, when Luke emerged looking a bit more well-worn and nodding solemnly. 

“The baby’s doing fine,” he told them. “Come in.”

Judas didn’t want to, but Peter and Simon shoved him into the room.

Mary looked like she was about half asleep, and she was holding a baby that looked much paler than her against her chest. The child had come out with a full head of blonde hair.

Judas gave a look over at Jesus.

“People are going to think that’s your kid!” he accused. 

Jesus looked unconcerned.

“People have been talking about me for quite some time, Judas, and much of what they say is falsehood.”

Simon, meanwhile, moved to the corner of the room and started whistling. 

Mary sat up a little more and held the baby in her arms.

“Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to, problems that upset you, oh…” she sang gently. Then she looked up at Judas. “Do you want to hold her?”

“No,” Judas said instinctively, but both Jesus and Peter gave him a look, and he sighed. “Okay.” He put out his arms, thinking to himself that if he accidentally dropped this kid, then it was their faults for trusting him with it.

Jesus slowly placed the baby into Judas’ arms. 

“Support her head,” he cautioned, and Judas fumbled to do so.

She was so tiny. It was weird to think he’d been that tiny once. A little tiny human being.

She reached up and, with her tiny hand, grabbed a hold of Judas’ collar as best she could.

He felt his heart melting in his chest, turning into something like cheese fondue. It was downright embarrassing.

The little girl let out what might have been a burp, but Judas thought was probably a giggle.

“Hi, there,” he whispered, “I’m your Uncle Judas.” He tickled her belly. “Nice to meet you.”


End file.
